Winter and Fall
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Autumn Pines is the sweet, caring, and beautiful Fall spirit. When she met Jack Frost, they became friends instantly. When the Halloween spirit, Ava Hollow, threatens Autumn, could Jack Frost and the other Guardians help her? OC x Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Rise Of The Guardians but I do own my OC's. Summary: Autumn Pines is the sweet, caring, and beautiful Fall spirit. When she met Jack Frost, they became friends instantly. When the Halloween spirit, Ava Hollow, threatens Autumn, could Jack Frost and the other Guardians help her?**

* * *

_"Open your eyes child…"_ A girl with red-brown hair, who looked about sixteen, opened her green eyes and looked straight at the moon. The moon looked peaceful and smiled down at the girl._ "You're name is Autumn Pines, and you are the Fall spirit. You must bring fall to the world." _

Autumn smiled at the kind moon. "Thank you." The moon said nothing else, so she turned around and walked towards a tree. Once she touched the tree, its leaf's became different colors. It was beautiful. She smiled and ran to touch more trees. The wind started to pick her up, and she learned that she could fly. She flew, laughing and touched the top of the trees, putting the beautiful colors on the leafs.

When Autumn was done she flew over to a small village. People where smiling and laughing, playing music by the fire. Children were laughing and playing. A little boy was running, playing tag with his friends and is little brother ran after them. The little boy fell on the ground and started to cry.

"Oh, dear! Autumn walked over to the crying boy. "It's okay, sweetie, it was a little fall. Let me help you!" Autumn tried to pick the boy up but her hands went right through him.

"What?" Autumn gasped. She didn't believe what just happened. The little boy's brother came over to help him, and went right through Autumn. She screamed, not understanding what is happening. No one seemed to hear her. She stepped back from the two boys and walked right through a woman who seemed to be the mother. Autumn was frightened, and flew away from the village.

She flew to a lake, sat down and cried. She doesn't understand why people walk through her. She doesn't know why they can't hear or see her; all she knew was that she didn't like it.

The girl didn't realize that figure appeared behind her.

"Would you shut up?" A woman's voice called out. "Your annoying sobbing is giving me a head ache.

Autumn jumped and looked behind her. "Y-you can see me?"

The women raised in eyebrow. "You new or something? What is your name?"

"My name is Autumn Pines, and I'm the fall spirit." Autumn explained.

The woman eyes widened and looked at the moon with angry expression. Then she looked at the girl. "Listen here, redhead! I don't like you, so you better stay away from me, or I will send Pitch Black after you!" The women disappeared, leaving a hurt Autumn.

She didn't know who that woman was, or who that Pitch Black person she mentioned, but she knew not to mess with her. Autumn looked up at the moon. "Why can't the people in the village see me, and why is the only person who can, hate me?"

The moon was silence for a moment. _"Child, that woman can see you because she is a spirit, just like you. Her name is Ava Hollow and she is the Halloween spirit; it is wise not to anger her." _Autumn frowned but nodded.

…

Autumn Pines has been around for about 50 years, bringing fall around the world. She loved her job, but there was one thing Autumn really wanted. She wanted children to see her and believe. Not many spirits want that, most just want to be alone, but she is not like most spirits. When Autumn met Jack Frost, she felt like they both shared something in common.

Autumn stayed up in the tree, watching the white haired boy with a wooded staff throw snowballs at the children, smiling and having a good time.

"Can they see him?" Autumn pondered. Sadly, her question was answered as one of the kids ran right through the boy. The boy gasped surprisingly then he put his free hand in his pocket and flew away from the kids.

Autumn frowned seeing this, remembering the same thing happened to her many times. She flew the same direction the boy had gone.

She stopped at a lake near the village and saw the boy in the middle, talking to the Man In Moon

"Why did you put me here?" The boy asked the moon. "Why can't anybody see me?" The boy waited for an answer, but never got any.

"Are you a new spirit?" Autumn asked, standing next to the frozen lake.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, staring at the wavy auburn haired girl in front of him.

Autumn chuckled slightly at his reaction. "I'm Autumn Pines, the Fall spirit." She smiled sweetly. "I saw what happened earlier, it's scary not understanding why people can't see us…"

The boy frowned. "They can't see you either?" Autumn shook her head and smiled sadly. The boy flew over to Autumn. "The moon told me my name is Jack Frost, and that I'm a Winter spirit."

"Nice to meet you, Jack!" Autumn smiled. "How long have you been around?"

"I woke up in the ice yesterday." Jack answered leaning down of his staff.

Autumn was surprised, but smiled anyway. "Whoa, I guess I have to teach you how to control, your powers!"

Jack looked confused. "Powers?"

"Yes, how else would you bring Winter around the world?"

Autumn laughed, making Jack smile. "Okay, show me then." That day, Jack and Autumn became great friends.

~_301 years later~_

Autumn flew over the small town, Burgess, touching the trees below her so they would change into different beautiful colors. Children laughing and playing in the park distracted Autumn from her work. She few over and watched the children with a soft smile on her face.

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Jamie?" A tall girl asked a smaller brown haired boy.

"I'm going to be a mummy!" The boy, Jamie exclaimed. "Sophie, what are you going to be?"

A little girl with blonde hair jumped up and down. "Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

The children laughed. "The Easter Bunny is going to be happy when he hears about that!" Jamie said.

Autumn smiled, she knew these children, they where Jack's first believers and helped fight Pitch Black. She was so happy for Jack becoming a Guardian; it was exactly what he needed.

Autumn sighed sadly, watching the children play; she knew they couldn't see her.

"Aw what is this, the cheerful Fall spirit is actually sad for once?" A taunting voice called out from behind Autumn. She turned around looking at a black haired woman with a dark robe on. "Does someone want to be believed in and play with the little kiddies?"

"Ava, they can't see you either." Autumn said, trying to be nice.

"I don't need to be believed in because I give them a holiday that they love!" The witch exclaimed. "What do you give them? Different colored trees? I don't even know why Man In Moon choose you to be the Fall spirit, it should have been me!"

Autumn was offended and looked down at the ground. Ava snorted. "What, you gonna cry now?" Ava pushed Autumn and she fell to the ground. Autumn looked up at the witch with fear that she was really going to hurt her. "You're not even going to fight back? Wow, you're so pathetic! How about you run to that Winter spirit and go cry to him!"

Autumn continued to stare at Ava fearfully, unable to move. "Tch! You're wasting my time!" Ava yelled and flew away from Autumn. She got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt from her blue jeans and pink jacket. She looked at the children who were still playing. With a long sigh, Autumn flew up in the sky to finish her job.

After Autumn brought fall to the United States, she went back to Burgess's lake. The moon was shining brightly in the sky.

"Why did you pick me the be the Fall spirit?" Autumn asked the moon. He never answered, leaving Autumn confused. "Why is Ava so mean to me, she has been like that for years!" The moon still didn't answer.

"Manny still hasn't been giving you answers?" A voice called out from behind her. Autumn jumped and turned around but was relieved who she saw.

"Jack Frost, I think you came a little too early to bring snow." She laughed.

Jack put his hand to his heart, pretending that he was hurt. "What, I can't come and see my best friend, who I haven't seen in a whole year?"

Autumn laughed. "It's good to see you Jack, how are you doing with your new Guardian duties?"

Jack smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "It's great, but I'm hiding from Bunny right now, a prank has gone very wrong…"

Autumn rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time Jack?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I got paint all over his fur..."

"Jack!" Autumn gasped.

"Now he is all pink!" Jack laughed. Autumn couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So, Autumn, how are you doing?" Jack asked once they both stopped laughing. Autumn frowned, which made Jack worried. "Are you alright?

Autumn began to tear up, Ava was being really mean to her and she actually pushed her. Autumn wiped her tears away, which made Jack freak.

"Hey, hey Autumn, tell me what's wrong!" Jack said putting an arm around his friend. Autumn shivered slightly from his cold touch and tried to tell Jack what happened but she couldn't form words. Instead, Autumn began to cry more and buried her face into her hands. Jack's heart melted to see his friend like this. Jack pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, Autumn, I'm here."

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Ava called from behind the two friends. "You actually did run to the Winter spirit to cry to him. You're so weak and needy!"

"Ava, stop making her life miserable!" Jack turned around and pointed his staff, threatening the witch.

"Can it, Frost!" Ava yelled. "I can mess with her all I want!"

Jack sent ice at Ava, which she dodged perfectly. "If you're looking for a fight, then fight me!"

Autumn stared at Jack. "Jack no!" She cried.

Ava smirked. "Well, if it isn't the Prince protecting the Princess, how disgusting!" She pointed her broom stick at Jack. "Come on then, Snowflake, let's dance!"

Jack jumped up and sent more ice toward Ava. She dodges and sends a ball of lightning at Jack from her broom. Jack moves out of the way and attacks again. Autumn watches in fear of her friend's safety.

"Ava, please stop!" Autumn yelled.

Ava looks over at the auburn haired girl. "Shut up!" Ava sends a ball of lighting toward Autumn.

Autumn's eyes widen and put her hands in front of her face to protect herself. An ice barrier surrounded Autumn, protecting her from harm.

"Come on, Autumn!" Jack grabbed her arm softly and flew up with her in the sky.

Ava glared darkly at the two. "You will pay for this…" She mumbled under her breath.

Autumn flew in the sky next to Jack, who was still holding her hand. "Jack, where are you taking me."

"To the North Pole, you need to stay away from Ava." Jack said.

"But –"

"No buts! Ava is too dangerous!" Jack said looking at Autumn with a worried expression. Then he noticed that he was still holding her hand.

"Oh, sorry…" He blushed and let go of her hand.

Autumn chuckled at him. "It's alright." She said. She didn't really mind, she thought it was cute that he was holding her hand. She blushed and looked away so Jack wouldn't see.

After a couple minutes of flying, Autumn turned to look at Jack. "Thank you by the way."

Jack smiled. "Of course, anything for my best friend!" Jack playfully elbowed Autumn, and she did the same thing.

Jack suddenly stopped flying. "Hey, I'll race you to the Pole!"

"Is that a challenge, Frost?" Autumn smiled.

"You bet!" Jack smirked.

"Ready?" Autumn asked.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They both flew at top speed toward the Pole.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two season spirits land in the snow near North's Workshop in the North Pole.

"Now that was fun!" Jack laughed.

"Yeah!" Autumn laughed. "Thanks that really got my mind off of things."

Jack smiled. "No problem, come on, let's go see North."

They both flew over to the Workshop and stopped at the large front doors. A brown and white yeti was guarding the door.

"Hey Phil, mind letting us through?" Jack asked. The yeti grumbled something in a language Autumn didn't understand, and pointed at her with a questioning look. "She's a friend and she is in danger, we need to see North right away." The yeti nodded and mentioned both of them to enter.

"Um, Jack, how did you know what the yeti was saying?" Autumn asked.

"I didn't, I just guessed that he was asking who you where because he pointed at you and looked confused." Jack laughed.

They both walked through the Workshop looking for North. Autumn stared at all the toys flying around and was really surprised to see the yetis making the toys.

"I thought the elves made the toys." Autumn looked at Jack.

"I thought the same thing…" Two elves where running around throwing cookies at each other. Autumn laughed at their silliness.

Both of the elves looked up at Autumn and gave her a huge smile. One handed her a cookie that fell on the ground. "Oh, you're too kind, but I'm not hungry right now." The elf frowned but the other elf continued to stare at her with big eyes.

"They must really like you if they handed you a cookie." Jack smirked as Autumn giggled. "Come on, North is probably in the Globe Room.

They walked over the elves and opened the door to the Globe Room. Once they walked inside, they saw a large gray bunny, with a boomerangs complaining to North, a big man with a white beard and tattoos on both his arms that said Naughty and Nice. They stopped talking when they heard the door open.

The Easter Bunny glared at Jack. "Frost, you have guts coming back here!" He hopped over to him ready to pick a fight but stopped and looked over Jack's shoulder. "Autumn Pines?"

Autumn smiled. "Hello Bunny, it'd been awhile."

"Autumn Pines!" North's voice boomed in the room. He walked over and picked Autumn up in a big hug. "You've been good girl this year!"

Autumn laughed as North set her down.

"You are number one on Nice List!" North exclaimed.

Jack pouted. "What about me? Am on the Naughty List?"

North pointed a finger at Jack. "You still hold the record."

"Hey! I thought you said you will 'clean the slate'!" Jack frowned.

"Not after the last prank you pulled on Bunny…" North gave Jack a disapproving look.

The Easter Bunny laughed and Jack glared at him. "You think this is funny, Kangaroo!"

Bunny smirked. "I think it's hilarious!"

The two glared at each other until North spoke up. "Enough, Jack what has brought you and Autumn here?"

Jack stopped glaring at Bunny and looked at North. "Ava Hollow has threatened Autumn. I came here to see if we can stop her from hurting Autumn."

Bunny and North looked at each other. "Jack, come with me."

Jack and Autumn glanced at each other as Jack walked away with North.

* * *

North took Jack into his study so they could talk privately. "North, what is this about?" Jack pondered. "Why can't Bunny and Autumn listen?"

North ignored Jack's questions and went straight to the point. "Jack, I'm sorry but we can't help you stop Ava."

"What? Why!" Jack frowned. "Do you care about Autumn at all? You know Ava, she won't stop until she gets what she wants!"

North looked disappointed. "I know Ava but we can't stop her if she hasn't threatened the children." Jack paused and looked at North. "You know that we, The Guardians, protect the children of the world, we can't protect every spirit in the world though." Jack frowned. "Autumn is a very special person to you, no?"

"Yeah…" Jack blushed.

North smiled. "Then you can help her by keeping her away from Ava." Jack looked up at North determined and nodded. "Good, let us go back!"

* * *

Autumn looked over to Bunny, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed, leaning against the wall. She could still see some pink in his gray fur.

"So, Jack got you in pink paint?" Autumn asked gigging.

Bunny glared at her. "You're not siding with Frostbite are you?"

Autumn laughed. "No, I just think you look adorable in that color!"

Bunny sighed and rolled his eyes, which made Autumn laugh even more. Bunny chuckled a little as well. You just can't stay mad at Autumn, she is too much of a nice person.

"What did Ava do to you anyway?" Bunny asked.

"My whole life she has been harassing me, and today she attacked me and Jack." Autumn said looking at the ground.

Bunny frowned hearing this. "Don't worry mate, Jack Frost will look after you, he cares too much about you."

"Yeah, I know…" Autumn blushed.

Silence fell between them. Then Autumn was the one who broke the silence. "I was in Burgess and that little girl, Sophie Bennett I believe her name was, is going to be a bunny for Halloween."

Bunny looked extremely happy. "Good! I really miss that ankle-biter…"

"Bunny, how does it feel to be believed in?"

Bunny was shocked to hear this question and looked at Autumn sadly. "It's a great feeling, knowing that kids have hope, dreams, and wonder."

Autumn smiled. The door opened revealing North and Jack. Jack looked upset so Autumn smiled at him, making him smile back.

"Autumn, you look exhausted." North said looking at Autumn. "Jack take her to the guest room."

Jack nodded. "Alright, follow me Autumn."

Autumn thanked North and followed Jack down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, they passed many doors than stopped at the very last one.

"This is the guest bedroom, you will be staying here tonight." Autumn let out a yawn, making Jack smile. "My room is right across, so if you need anything, I'm right there."

Autumn smiled sleepily. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Autumn."

Autumn opened the door and walked in the room. The room was big, and had a twin sized bed next to a window that had an amazing view. Autumn yawned and lay down on the bed. She put the soft covers over her body and fell into a deep sleep.

Jack Frost lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. He couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he was. He couldn't stop thinking about Autumn…


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through the window, illuminating the room in a beautiful glow. Autumn opened her eyes, gazing at the beautiful sun rise. She got up stretching and walked out the bedroom door. When she got to the Globe Room, North was talking to Jack.

"Good morning everyone!" Autumn called in a cheery voice.

North turned to look at the girl. "Ah Autumn, how did you sleep?"

"I never slept so comfortable in my whole life!" Autumn exclaimed happily. "It was like sleeping on a cloud..."

"Good to hear!" North laughed. "So Jack, what are you going to do today?"

"I was thinking to go see Tooth today." Jack answered. "Autumn, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I haven't seen her in ages!" Autumn smiled. Jack smiled at her happiness and nodded.

"You want to use snow globe?" North asks in his thick Russian accent.

Jack made a face which caused Autumn to laugh. "No we will just fly there."

"Suit yourself!"

"Bye North, see you later!" Autumn waved. Jack and Autumn flew out the open window.

"It was so good to see North and Bunny again." Autumn smiled.

"By the way, how do you know the Guardians?" Jack asked. "I thought you only knew me."

"Every spirit knows about the Guardians." Autumn giggled. "They would cross paths with them at least once in their life time. Didn't you know them before you became a Guardian?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Well yeah, I guess you got a point there."

When Autumn and Jack arrived at Tooth's palace, little fairies flew in and out carrying teeth or quarters. Autumn stared at the fairies in awe as they entered Tooth's palace.

When they entered, they saw Tooth, giving orders to her mini fairies.

"Hey Jack!" She beamed when she saw Jack. "Oh my, Autumn! It's been so long since the last time I saw you! Have you been taking care of your teeth?!" Autumn was about to answer until fingers forced her mouth open. Tooth inspected Autumn's teeth and smiled when she was satisfied. "Yep, they are still prefect!"

"Tooth, you're going to scare her." Jack chuckled.

Tooth back away embarrassed. "Oh, sorry Autumn!"

"It's okay."Autumn laughed.

One of the little fairies with mismatched eyes flew over to Jack and rubbed its head against his cheek. "Hi Baby Tooth, I missed you too!" The little fairy looked over to Autumn in confusion and flew up to her face. "That's Autumn, my friend."

Baby Tooth chirped happily and rubbed her head against Autumn. "Nice to meet you too Baby Tooth!" Autumn laughed.

"I would love to talk to you two more, but I have so much work to do." Tooth frowned.

"Oh no, we don't want to keep you from your work." Autumn said shaking her head. "We will see you later!"

After waving goodbye to Tooth and Baby Tooth, Jack turned to Autumn and smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

Autumn put a finger on her chin thinking. "I don't know let's just go to a park somewhere in the States." She smiled.

"Okay!" Jack smiled. Autumn and Jack flew to Manhattan, New York and landed in Central Park. Many parents were out having a picnic with their family and watched their kids play.

Two kids, a young boy and girl, made a pile of leaves that fell on the ground and jumped in them. Autumn laughed see this. "I love when the kids do that, it makes me feel like they like what I do…"

"Of course they do Autumn!" Jack beamed. "Look at what you create!" He pointed at the red and yellow trees. "It's so beautiful!"

Autumn blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

Autumn smiled and turn her attention back at the kids. The young boy was standing next an older girl who was talking on her cell phone.

"Natasha, come play with us its fun!" The boy exclaimed.

"No way, I'm not going to get my outfit dirty!" The teen yelled at the boy.

The boy gave her a pleading look. "Please!"

"No I'm on the phone, go away!" The boy walked away sadly.

Jack frowned. "Now that isn't what older siblings should do!" Autumn looked at him confused. "They should always be nice to them!" Jack looked at the teen and smirked mischievously. He formed a snowflake in his hand and blew it toward her. "Let me show you what fun really is…"

The teen was on the phone complaining about her brother then stopped when the snowflake hit her nose. Magical blue dust covered her eyes. "I have to call you back!" She hung up her phone and ran to her brother smiling. "Tyler!" She picked him up raised him up high in the air making him laugh. "Come on let's make a big pile and then all three of us jump in it at the same time!" The kids smiled and all three began creating a large pile of leaves.

"Wow Jack!" Autumn exclaimed. "You made her have fun!"

"Yep, that's my job!" Jack said proudly.

The sun was almost setting so most of the people started leave. "Hey Jack, do you want to see he sunset on top of the Statue of Liberty?"

"Sure!" As they were about to fly Jack stopped. "I'll race you."

Autumn laughed. "Again? Okay, one, two-" Jack flew to the sky at top speed without letting Autumn say three.

"Jack, you cheated!" She went after him at the same speed. All Autumn could hear was Jack's laughter as a response.

When they got to the Statue of Liberty, they sat down on the crown. They both watched the sunset over the water and colorful trees. "So pretty…" Autumn mumbled.

Jack looked over at Autumn, she had her eyes closed and her wavy auburn hair flowed gently through the wind. _She's so beautiful… _Jack thought. _Wait, since when did I start thinking like this about her?_ Jack blushed but still looked at her. Autumn sensed him looking at her. She opened her green eyes and looked at him._ Even her eyes are breathtaking. _He thought.

"Jack, are you alright?" Autumn looked worried. "Your face is all red."

Jack's blushed harder when he realized he was caught staring. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He looked away and watched the sunset. Autumn laughed at his actions and turned her head back to watch the sunset with him.

"Hey Jack, how many believers do you have?" Autumn asked out of the blue.

He turned to look at her sadly. He knew no one believed her and he knew that bothered her a lot. "I have seven."

Autumn smiled. "I'm happy for you!" Then her smiled faded a little. "I just wish someone could believe in me too…"

With that said something in Jack's mind clicked. "That's it, I will help you!"

Autumn looked at him confused. "With what?"

"To be believed in!" Jack exclaimed. "We better get to Burgess before it gets too late!" Jack flew up in the sky.

"Wait Jack, what about Ava!" Autumn called out.

"She is no match against this!" Jack held out his staff in his hand so Autumn could see.

Autumn was unsure until Jack flew over to her and held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" She giggled and took his hand. Jack helped her up to her feet and they both flew to Burgess, Pennsylvania.

When they got to Burgess, the sun was fully set. Jack and Autumn flew over to a neighborhood and stopped by a two story house. They flew up to the second floor window. Inside, was a young boy who was reading a book on his bed. Jack smiled seeing the boy and lightly knocked on the window.

The boy was startled and looked at the window. He smiled happily and ran to the window and opened in up so Jack could come in. "Jack! You came early!" The boy exclaimed at Jack and never even acknowledged Autumn. Jack quickly grabbed Autumn's hand so she could go inside the room.

"I came here to see you Jamie!" Jack smiled and let go of Autumn's hand. "Where is Sophie?"

"She is in her room, I'll go get her!" Jamie ran out of his room to get his little sister.

Autumn looked around the boy's room in awe. "I never came into a child's room before…"

Jack laughed. "It's a little different, isn't it?" Autumn nodded in agreement.

"Jack!" A little blonde girl came running in Jamie's room with arms wide open for a hug.

"Hey Sophie!" Jack smiled and picked her up to put her on Jamie's bed. Jamie sat down next to his sister. "I have someone I would like you two to meet, her name is Autumn Pines, and she is the Fall spirit."

The two children looked confused. "I don't see her…" Jamie said.

Autumn looked at the ground sadly but Jack was still hopeful. "It is because you don't believe Jamie, close your eyes." The two listened and closed their eyes. Jack whispered something in their ears that Autumn couldn't hear. "She's the most beautiful person with wavy red hair, and green grass eyes. When you open your eyes, you will see her."

The two opened their eyes and gasped in shock. Autumn looked up from the ground and saw the kids stare at her. "Jack, can they see me?"

Jack smiled and nodded. Jamie was the first to speak up. "Wow Jack, you weren't kidding when you said she was the most b-!" Jack blushed and covered Jamie's mouth.

"Shh! It's our secret!" Jack whispered in Jamie's ear.

Sophie came up to Autumn and smiled. "Are you a princess? You're really pretty!"

Autumn chuckled and bent down to be the same level as Sophie. "No I'm not a princess but thank you for thinking that I am!"

"You have to be a princess, because princesses are pretty!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Then you must be a princess as well because you are beautiful!" Autumn smiled. Sophie giggled and ran over to her brother.

"Autumn, do you have cool super powers like Jack?" Jamie asked.

Autumn chuckled. "I have some, I bring Fall to the world and make all the tress become different colors."

"In matter of fact, she helped me control my powers when we first met a long time ago." Jack said looking over at Autumn.

"Really? Cool!" Jamie exclaimed. "Do you fight with Jack? Do you have a cool weapon like his staff?" Jamie asked Autumn.

Autumn laughed. "No, I don't use my powers for violence."

"Oh…"Jamie said.

Footsteps came from the hallway and a woman opened the door to Jamie's bedroom. "Jamie, Sophie, who are you talking to?"

"Jack Frost and Autumn Pines!" Jamie answered.

"Oh, Jamie." The mother laughed. "Tell your friends to go home, you two need to go to bed you have school tomorrow!" She picked up Sophie to take her to her room.

"Bye Jack, bye Autumn!" Sophie waved. Jack and Autumn waved back to the little girl.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go to bed."Jamie said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"It's alright kid, we had to get going anyway." Jack said.

"Goodnight Jamie, sweet dreams." Autumn smiled.

"Will I see you again Autumn?" Jaime asked.

"Of course!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Okay, bye you two!" Jamie called when they flew out of the window. Jack closed the window and turned at look at Autumn only to find that she wasn't next to him.

He heard a shout of joy and saw Autumn doing flips in the air. Jack laughed and flew with her to the pond.

"I have believers!" Autumn shouted, doing back flips in the air. "I'm so happy!"

Jack smiled at his best friend. He was surprised when she tightly hugged him.

"Thank you so much Jack, I love you so much for this!" Autumn exclaimed happily. Jack blushed at her words, even though she meant in a friend way.

"You're welcome there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." Jack said. "I hate to see you hurt…" Jack pushed a strand of wavy hair from Autumn's face and put it behind her ear.

Autumn blushed deeply and they pulled away from the hug. She smiled widely. "Come on, let's go tell North."

In the trees, Ava saw the whole thing. "So Princess has believers now huh? I can use that as an advantage…" She smiled darkly and faded away.

* * *

During the whole flight, Jack and Autumn where talking and joking around with each other. When they got to the North Pole, Autumn lowered to the ground, when Jack wasn't looking, and collected some snow.

"Hey Jack!" Jack turned to look at her but met a snowball to the face.

Autumn was laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. Jack wiped the snow from his face and gave Autumn a challenging look. "Oh yeah, if that's how it's gonna be…" He created a snowball in his hands and threw the it at Autumn's face. Autumn gasped and fell to the ground. Jack's eyes widened. "Crap! Autumn, are you okay?"

She laughed on the ground and she stuck her tough out at Jack. "Meany!" She jumped up and threw more snowballs at him.

Jack laughed. "You messed with the wrong person!" Jack created more snowballs in his hand and threw them at Autumn. She laughed and giggled and tried at move out of the way. For a couple more hours they played their little war, until they started to play tag.

"Your it!" Autumn tagged Jack and ran away from him. Jack ran after her, tripping a little in the snow and laughed.

Autumn started to fly a little in the air so Jack couldn't tag her. "No, you can't do that, Autumn!" He laughed and softly tackled her in the air, which caused them to fall on the ground. "Ha, your it!" They both laughed and looked at each other. Their faces where so close together that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. They both blushed when they realized their awkward position. "S-sorry!" Jack quickly said as he got off of her.

"I-It's okay!" She said. Her heart was thumping against her chest, she was afraid that Jack could hear it. Little did she know, Jack was afraid of the same thing.

"We should get back." Jack said.

"Yeah." They flew up and started to fly over to North's Workshop.

They flew in from the Globe Room's window and saw North looking over at the Globe.

"Hey North!" Jack called.

The large man turned around and smiled. "Jack, Autumn, how was your day?"

Autumn smiled brightly. "Jack helped Jamie and Sophie to believe in me!"

North looked over at Jack then back over at Autumn. "That is great, I'm so happy for you!" North's excided voiced boomed through the room. Jack and Autumn looked at each other and laughed.

"We should celebrate tomorrow!" North exclaimed. "But for now, you two need to sleep!" He said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired."Autumn yawned.

Jack walked Autumn to her room. "Goodnight Autumn." He smiled. I had a lot of fun today." He turned around to walk in his room.

"Wait, Jack!" Autumn softly grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Autumn stood on her tippy toes and gave Jack a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything today…"

Jack's face flushed a deep red. "Y-your w-welcome!" He stuttered.

Autumn let out a cute chuckle. "Goodnight, Jack." She let go of Jack's wrist and walked in her room.

Jack stood there, still blushing and touched the spot where she kissed him. It was warm, but a warmth that he was comfortable with. He wanted more…

Jack sighed happily as he walked in his room. He lay down on his bed and smiled to himself. _Everything about her is so adorable… I'm glad I met her all those years ago; I don't know what I would do without her… _Jack thought to himself and smiled when he realized that he defiantly has fallen for the Fall spirit.

* * *

**This was a cute chapter :) I'm happy for the way it came out. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Autumn awhile to go to bed, she was so excited that Jamie and Sophie believe in her! She is so great-full for having a best friend like Jack Frost! He was so nice and fun to be around. He would always make her smile when she was feeling sad. She smiled as she remembered the snowball fight and the game of tag they played a couple hours ago. She remembers when Jack walked her to her room and she grabbed his wrist and kissed him on the cheek.

Autumn opened her eyes fast and felt the heat rise to her face. _I kissed his cheek_! She thought, surprised at herself. She was so happy for what Jack did that she didn't realize what she did at the time. _ He probably thinks I'm weird and he is never going to talk to me ever again!_ Autumn was over exaggerating. _Maybe I should go apologize for my actions... No he is probably asleep... Ugh!_ Autumn tried to push the thoughts out of her head. She stared out of the window and looked up at the bright shining moon. Man in Moon smiled down at her without saying a word. Autumn couldn't help but smile back. She let out a yawn and her eye lids started to get heavy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming peacefully.

"Surprise!" Autumn jolt awake and saw North and Jack smile at her. The little elves where standing on the edge of her bed, throwing colorful confetti at her. North was holding out a piece of vanilla cake on a Christmas plate toward Autumn. "Congratulations for earning your first believers!"

"Wow thanks!" Autumn smiled. "I haven't had cake since- well a really long time!"

North laughed. "Well, enjoy! I have to get back to work." North and the elves walked out of the room leaving Jack and Autumn alone. Jack sat down on the bed next to her.

Autumn picked up the fork on the plate and took off a piece of cake. "So sweet, just how I remembered it..." She smiled. She took off another piece with the fork and looked over at Jack. "Want some?"

Jack looked at the piece hesitantly. "How does it taste like?"

"You don't know what cake tastes like?" Autumn turned her head to the side. "Did you have any when you where human?" She asked knowing that Jack contained his human memories.

Jack shook his head. "No, we couldn't afford it..."

"Oh, well its good here, open your mouth!" Autumn put the fork near his mouth. Jack opened his mouth and took a bite of the cake. His eyes lit up instantly.

"Wow that tastes amazing!" Jack exclaimed. "It's so sweet!" Autumn laughed and took another small bite of her cake. "Hey, I know this question is pretty random, but do you remember anything when you where human?"

"Not much, it's all a blur." Autumn shook her head."But for some reason I only remember the food and cake!" She laughed.

Jack laughed. "We can ask Tooth if we can get your memories back." Autumn shook her head. "What? Why?"

"I'm afraid..." Autumn said, looking down at the floor.

"Of what?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm afraid to know how I became who I am today..." Autumn said but Jack looked even more confused. "When you got your memories back, you said you fell through the ice, saving your little sisters life. I'm afraid to know how I died..."

Jack shook his head understanding. He took some icing off of Autumn's cake with his finger and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He put the frosting on Autumn's nose and laughed.

"Jack!" Autumn exclaimed.

Jack looked over at Autumn and laughed more. "You look so cute with icing on your nose!"

Autumn blushed but smirked. "So, you think I'm cute?"

Jack blushed, just realizing what he said. "I-I uh-" Jack stopped when Autumn put some icing on his nose.

"There, now you look cute as well!" Autumn blushed, laughing.

They both laughed and shared the rest of the cake.

When they were done with the cake they went off to the Globe Room and found North staring at the lights on the Globe. "Ah, Autumn how did you like the cake?" North asked excitedly.

"It was good, thank you!" Autumn exclaimed. "I even let Jack have his first taste of cake, he loved it!"

"Good!" North smiled. "But you two have something on your nose."

Autumn and Jack looked at each other confused then realized that the icing was still on their nose. They blushed in embarrassment and wiped it off quickly.

"Hey Jack, can we go to Burgess and see Jamie and Sophie?" Autumn asked.

"Of course!" Jack smiled.

"I would be careful you two…" North frowned. "Halloween is tomorrow so Ava would be around getting prepared."

Autumn frowned at the warning. "Don't worry North!" Jack spoke up. "I will protect Autumn!" Autumn stared into Jack's blue eyes and she could tell he was being dead serious. Jack glanced down at Autumn and their eyes locked together.

"Thanks Jack…" Autumn whispered.

"I'll do anything to protect you, Autumn…"

North smiled at the two. "Alright you two, you better get a move on if you want to get there in time to play."

"Alright, see you, North!" Jack shouted as Autumn and him flew out the window.

North laughed at the two and looked up at Man in Moon. "You have something planned for them, don't you Manny?" The moon shined brightly, like it was smiling.

* * *

When Jack and Autumn got to Burgess, children weren't outside and playing. "Are they still in school?" Autumn asked curious.

"Probably, let's go to Jamie's school!" Jack flew to Burgess Middle School and Autumn followed behind him. They stopped at a school that had a main building and two smaller buildings at its side. "Now, what one was his classroom? Oh right over here!" Jack exclaimed and flew over to the main building.

"Wait, Jack!" Autumn followed Jack. Jack flew up to the second story and saw Jamie; he was listening to his teacher, half asleep just like his other classmates. Luckily the window was open so Jack flew in.

"You better listen up kids; this is history class, the most important subject in school!" Jack exclaimed. Only six children reacted. The same tall girl, who was playing with Jamie a couple days ago, almost jumped out of her seat. A small blonde boy with glasses looked over at Jack with a sheepish grin. A set of twins smiled in surprise seeing the Winter spirit. A big girl in a unicorn t-shirt waved happily.

Last but not least Jamie, who wore the biggest smile, jumped up from his seat. "Jack, Autumn!" the teacher and the children who didn't see Jack and Autumn looked at Jamie like he went insane.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" The teacher asked Jamie worriedly.

"Oh you know Mrs. Riley he is talking to Jack Frost, Old Man Winter!"A big kid in a leather jacket called and all the non-believers roared with laughter.

"Hey, I'm not old!" Jack protested but he knew the kid couldn't hear him.

"Oh Jamie don't listen to them." Autumn said as she saw Jamie blush in embarrassment and sat back down in his chair.

"It's okay kiddo."Jack told Jamie and waved at the other children who could see him. They all gave a smile and turned their attention back at the teacher.

"Anyway, because you interrupted me Jamie, what is the answer to my question?" Mrs. Riley asked Jamie.

"Um, what was the question again?" Jamie asked and the other kids laughed.

The teacher sighed and shook her head. "When was President Abraham Lincoln assassinated?"

"April 14th, 1865."Autumn and Jack said together like it was the easiest question in the world.

"It was very unfortunate the he was assassinated, he was a brilliant man…" Jack said.

"He was the greatest President this nation ever had…" Autumn stated and Jack nodded.

Jamie ignored Jack's and Autumn's last comments. "April 14th, 1865." Jamie answered.

"Very good Jamie." The teacher said impressed. Jamie sighed in relief and slid back down on his chair.

One of the twins who sat next to Jamie leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "I can see Jack here, but who is that Autumn person you called?"

Jamie waved him off. "I'll tell you guys later." He whispered back. Jack walked back and forth bored out of his mind and Autumn was listening to the teacher talk like she was a student.

"Jamie, when does school end?" Jack asked. Jamie looked at the clock on the wall and wrote '12 minutes' on his desk with his finger. "Twelve minutes? Ugh!" The six kids giggled at Jack's remark.

The teacher turned around and looked at the children who laughed. "What's so funny?"

"What? Nothing!" One of the twins exclaimed. The teacher raised an eyebrow and then slowly turned to the white board again.

Jack got a mischievous look in his eyes. Autumn saw this and rolled her eyes playfully. "Jack, what are you going to do?"

"Last winter, Jack and I watched this movie called _Paranormal Activity_, and I'm going to do that right now!" Jack exclaimed. Jamie looked at Jack in the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Paranormal Activity?" Autumn asked not understanding.

Jack laughed at her. "It's about a ghost in a house, throwing things at the people who live there." Jack said, but pretty much leaving a _lot_ of detail.

"Jack, that's mean!" Autumn scolded.

"I'm not going to hit them I'm just going to knock some things down!" Jack said. He walked over to the teacher's desk, pulling an orange folder out of a small black crate and dropped it on the floor. The teacher jumped and turned around, gawking at the folder on the floor. The believers saw Jack and tried not to laugh, but the other students, gasped and became really pale. Jack walked over to the board and knocked on it, making the teacher yelp and turn the other way.

Jack was laughing at this point and walked over to the door. He opened it and quickly slammed it shut. Everyone panicked, except the six believers, who were laughing hysterically, even Autumn started laughing. The teacher ran to the door. "Everyone to the media center, we will be safe there!" She ran out with the rest of the frighten students and never noticed the six believers where still in the classroom laughing.

"Jack, that was so funny!" Jamie laughed.

"I know the look on their faces where priceless!" Jack smiled.

"Hey Jack, it's been awhile!" The tall girl exclaimed.

"Hey Pippa!" Jack waved.

"Why are you here early?" The small boy with glasses asked. "It is the middle of fall!"

Jack laughed. "I can come early because I'm good friends with the Fall spirit." Jack looked over at Autumn and winked which made her slightly laugh.

"The Fall spirit?" The large girl asked.

"Yep, she is right here!" Jamie stood next to Autumn. "You have to believe!"

For a moment the children looked confused then slowly belief filled their eyes. They all gasped at Autumn.

"Hello, my name is Autumn Pines." Autumn greeted with the biggest smile.

One of the twins wearing a red beanie walked up. "I'm Caleb, this is my brother Claude!" Caleb explained. "Over there is Cupcake," He pointed to the large girl in the unicorn shirt, "This is Monty," He turned to the little blonde boy with the glasses, "And that is Pippa!" He finished and pointed at the tall girl.

Autumn gigged and waved at the children, who gladly waved back. Jack looked at Autumn and could see she was happier than ever. All she ever wanted was to be believed in, just like him.

Just then the school bell rang, which made Autumn jump in surprise. This made Jack and the children laugh. "Finally school is out!" Jamie exclaimed and ran over to the door. "Meet you outside!" He called over to Jack and Autumn.

The two spirits flew out the window and waited for Jamie and his friends to walk out the building. After a couple minutes they all came running towards them. "Hey Jack, could you make it snow?" Claude asked.

"Well…" He looked over at Autumn in a pleading look, silently asking her if he can.

Autumn let out a small chuckle. "Go ahead Frosty." Jack smiled and flew up in the air, letting snow fall when he did. With his staff he made it snow. The kids laughed at raced each other to the park.

Autumn could hear the adults complain. "It wasn't supposed to snow today!" She laughed and flew over to the park. When she got there, there was enough of snow for the kids to have a snowball fight. All the children were throwing the snowballs at Jack, and he dodges every one of them and hit the kids with one in return.

"It's not fair, no one can ever beat you Jack!" Jamie complained.

"Yeah, because I'm the bes-!" Jack was interrupted by Autumn as she threw a snowball from behind him.

"The best you say?" Autumn teased. Jack laughed and threw a snowball at her. They all started a snowball war.

* * *

It was late when all the children said their goodbyes. Autumn and Jack walked Jamie home so they could talk more.

"Have fun Trick-or treating tomorrow, Jamie." Autumn smiled down at the boy.

"Make sure you watch Sophie, alright?" Jack stated in a brother tone.

Jamie smiled. "Of course I will!" They walked up the front steps of Jamie's house. "I will see you guys later!" Jamie waved and walked inside his house.

Autumn and Jack flew back to the pond and watched the rest of the sunset. "You know I never noticed how the trees look so pretty when it's covered in snow." Autumn said looking at the snow covered trees.

Jack looked too. "Now that you mentioned it, it is."

"Thank you, again." Autumn turned to Jack. "For making Jamie's friends believe in me."

Jack laughed. "It was more Jamie who talked to them, but you're welcome."

Autumn smiled. "Then I should thank him too…"

"I just want to see you happy, Autumn." Jack said. Autumn looked into Jack's soft blue, caring eyes. "It makes me happy to see you smile." Autumn blushed when he said that. Jack leaned in closer to Autumn and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "There, now we are even." Jack smiled and Autumn's face became red as her hair which made Jack laugh.

"What is this, love?" Ava appeared from the shadows. "Love is for the weak, just like you two!" Jack turned away from Autumn and step forward to protect her, his staff pointed at Ava. "Oh Jack, you can put that away. I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to give you a message." Jack grip on his staff softened, but he never lowered it. Ava sighed. "I want you two to stay away tomorrow; I don't want you to mess anything up. If I see one of you, you will be sorry!"

"Yeah, right…" Jack smirked.

"Don't test me, Frost!" Ava's exclaimed raising her voice. Jack rolled his eyes. Ava glared at Jack and Autumn. "Leave now, or I will change my mind and attack."

"Come on Autumn, let's just go back to the pole." Jack rolled his eyes and flew up to the sky with Autumn following behind him.

Ava was still glaring at the two and chuckled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack and Autumn flew away in silence, but something was troubling Autumn.

"I have a feeling Ava is up to something." Autumn mumbled to Jack.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, not thinking Ava would do anything.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling..."

"'In your belly!'" Jack joked. Autumn laughed at his impression of North. "Why does she hate you anyway?"

Autumn expression saddened. "Ever since I was born, Ava has been bullying me." Jack frowned when she said this. "For 351 years, and I have no idea why she hates me." Even though she is older than Jack, he was the one who stood up for her, but he didn't know it has been this long...

"Wow, I'm sorry, I wish I could have done more..." Jack apologized.

"Oh Jack, stop!" Autumn rolled her eyes and Jack looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Don't blame yourself. I was the one who let her talk to me like that." Jack looked away not knowing what to say, he still felt guilty.

"I wonder what got her that way and how she became the Halloween spirit." Jack pondered.

"Maybe Tooth would know... We can ask her sometime." Jack nodded and they both flew to North's Workplace.

"Jack, Autumn, good to see you!" North beamed. "We have big day tomorrow, we are having a little gathering!"

Autumn's face brightened as they landed on the soft carpet of the Globe Room. "With who?"

"The Guardians and the season spirits!" North exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean Chloe Waves is going to be here?" Jack asked with a scowl. North nodded and Jack groaned irritated. "I will stay far away from her!"

Autumn laughed. Jack disliked Chloe Waves because, well, they where the complete opposites. Chloe brought heat waves and beach times, where Jack brings cold fronts and snow times. Autumn isn't exactly on the same boat with the Summer spirit as well because Chloe doesn't like her for taking away her beach fun.

"Why do you want to have a gathering with the season spirits?" Autumn asked. "We never did this before. Why now?"

North frowned. "We haven't been friendly with you four and we realized that you are very important spirits, so we want to invite them for a nice gathering."

"Seems fair enough." Jack and Autumn agreed to North's plan.

They spoke about their day and how they spent it. "Jamie helped his friends believe in me!" Autumn exclaimed excitedly.

"That's our Jamie!" North shouted proudly. "Congratulations again, how do you feel about being believed in?"

"It feels great!" She exclaimed. "It's all thanks to Ja-" She turned around to see the Winter spirit curled up in the red arm chair fast asleep. "Oh look, he sleeps like a baby!"

North let out a soft chuckle. "You should go to sleep to, big day tomorrow." Autumn nodded and looked back at Jack. "I will just leave him there, the last time I tried waking him up, he got very grumpy!"

Autumn laughed and walked alone to her room. She lay down on her bed and thought about the day's event. She still has a bad feeling about Ava, but maybe Jack is right, maybe there is nothing to worry about. Autumn closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Autumn woke up to the sound of chirping and little wings flapping. She looked outside the window and saw some of Tooth's fairies flying around.

"That's right the gathering!" Autumn got up from her bed and walked out of the room. When she got there she could see Jack, North, Tooth, Bunny and a little golden man.

"Sandy!" Autumn exclaimed. The little gold man turned around surprised but smiled when he saw Autumn. He made a clock with wings flying away with his sand. "Yeah, it's been awhile, where does the time go!"

"Almost everyone is here we just have to wait for the other two!" North exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah we are here big guy!" A dark blond haired woman with a dark tan walked through the large door with a smaller woman with light blond hair with pink highlights. "Why did you call us here, I was having fun at the beach tanning!"

"It looks like you need to stay out of the sun..." Jack mumbled.

"Shut up, Frost!" The women, Chloe Waves, glared at Jack. "You need to get some sun, boy! You are so pale!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, too much sun is bad for the completion."

Chloe looked away from Jack angrily and walked as far away from him. The smaller women with the pink highlights smiled brightly at Bunny.

"Hello Bunny!" She called happily.

Bunny looked nervous when he looked at her. "H-hello Lilly."

"Well now that everyone is here, let us begin!" North exclaimed. "You two, get us cookies and drinks!" North commanded two elves. The elves ran out of the room jumping happily.

Lilly Evergreen was talking to Bunny. "Thank you again for that Easter Egg, it was very sweet of you!"

Bunnymund rubbed the back of his head. "I-it was nothing really, but you're welcome."

Chloe and Jack where arguing across the room which made Autumn roll her eyes. She saw Tooth give destinations to her fairies.

"Hey Tooth I have a question." Tooth turned around to look at Autumn.

"Yes?" She asked with a small smile.

"Because you hold everyone memories, what was Ava like? Was she always so mean?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Autumn.

Tooth's expression saddened, Jack walked to Autumn's side, leaving the argument with Chloe. "Ava has been through a lot." Tooth explained. "When she was human, her mother secretly did witchcraft and would perform rituals. The town's people found out and burn her mother. Ava was heartbroken, she was angry that her mother did witchcraft but was angrier that the town's people had to take her mother away from her. The town's people arrested Ava and the rest of her family the next day. They falsely accused them for witchcraft and burned them."

Everyone was silent at the news about Ava. "So Man In Moon resurrected her as a witch?" Jack asked. "Why would he do that?"

North shook his head. "We don't question Man In Moons actions..."

They were all silent until the two elves came in with cookies and drinks. Slowly everyone grabbed a drink and a cookie, returning back to their pervious conversations. Autumn looked out of the window. She felt bad for Ava but she didn't understand why Ava has to be mean to her. She got lost in thought, staring at out the window and was oblivious to Jack, who was watching her worriedly.

* * *

Jamie woke up early so he can get ready for school. He lazily put on blue jeans, and a green shirt. Once he got dressed, he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast with his mom and little sister.

"Jamie!" Sophie screamed in a mouth full of French toast. Jamie smiled and waved at his little sister.

"Good morning sweetie!" Jamie's mom smiled and gave Jamie his French toast.

"Thanks Mom!" Jamie exclaimed. A Greyhound jumped up on Jamie's lap and licked him on the face.

"Down Abby!" He laughed as he gently pushed the dog off of him. The dog sat down on the ground and stared at Jamie's breakfast. Jamie pulled a piece of crust off of his toast and gave it to Abby.

"Are you ready for Trick-or-Treating tonight, Sophie?" Jamie asked looking at his baby sister.

"Yep!" Sophie laughed. "Mommy can I wear my bunny ears?"

"Not to school, honey." The mother answered.

Sophie pouted. "Aw!"

"Eat your breakfast now." The women told her daughter.

After Jamie was done with breakfast he went up stairs to get his backpack. He walked down stairs and put on a light jacket. "Bye Mom, I'm going to school!"

"Bye honey, be careful walking there!"

Jamie turned to his mother. "I will mom!" He walked out of the door.

"Jamie Bennett!" Pippa called behind Jamie.

Jamie turned around and waited for her. "Good morning Pippa."

"Good morning!" She said as she caught up. "You know to be honest, I thought Jack would have given us a snow day…"

Jamie laughed at his friend. "He probably has a good reason." Jamie and Pippa walked the rest of the way to school together.

School was slow today for Jamie and his friends. When Jamie and his friends got to History class at the end of the day, they had a substitute teacher.

"Where is Mrs. Riley?" Claude asked.

"Do you think she quit?" Caleb pondered.

Jamie shrugged and sat down in his seat as the bell rang. "Hey, where is everyone?" Jamie looked around the class room and half the class wasn't there.

"Do you think Jack's prank really scared them?" Pippa asked.

"Maybe they are skipping, it is Halloween." Cupcake spoke up.

The kids nodded and sat in their assigned seats and waited until the substitute began the lesson.

The sub looked around the room confused. "Is this everyone?" No one answered her question so she continued. "I am Mrs. Grimm, I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

"What happen to Mrs. Riley!" One student asked.

"Did that ghost get her?" Another asked shaking in fear. Jamie and his friends looked at each other trying not to burst into laughter.

Mrs. Grimm looked at her students with a stern glare. "Children, I don't know why you believe a 'ghost' did this. It was just the wind. Now I want you to open your books to page 160 and start reading about the Civil War. Answer the ten questions that are on page 172." The kids wined but did what they were told.

As the final bell rang, students ran out of the class room not even bothering to turn in their papers. Mrs. Grimm sighed and collected the papers. Jamie stayed behind to help her out.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Mrs. Grimm smiled at Jaime.

Jamie was annoyed by the nickname but smiled anyway. "You're welcome." He handed her the papers and walked out of the class room.

His friends where waiting outside impatiently. "Come on Jamie, we need to get ready!" Claude complained.

"Okay okay!" They all walked together before they all departed to go to their house. When Jaime got home, Abby decides to jump on him. He stumbles to the ground with 60 pounds on his stomach.

"Abby what did we say about jumping!" Jamie glared and spoke to the Greyhound with a stern voice. Abby put her ears down and got off Jamie looking at him with her cute puppy eyes, as if she was asking for forgiveness. Jamie signed and rubbed her head softly. Abby licked his hand and walked away to sit under the dinner table.

Jamie put his bag down and went up stairs to get ready for Trick- or Treating. Once he got his mummy costume on, he ran down stairs to get a bag to put his candy in. When he got into the kitchen, Sophie and his mom was home.

"Sophie, do you think I look scary!" Jamie asked his baby sister.

Sophie looked at his brother and smiled. "Jamie looks silly mommy!" She laughed. "He is wearing toilet paper!"

"It's not toilet paper..." Jamie said looking embarrassed.

His mother laughed. "You look good Jamie, you look scary to me!"

Jamie smiled. "Thanks mom!"

"Okay I going to help your sister into her costume so go feed Abby. Then I will make you two a fast dinner."

"Okay!" Jaime walked into the kitchen and took out the dog food for Abby. As he poured the food into Abby bowl, the Greyhound's ears perked up and she ran to Jaime. She sat down at his feet, waiting to be served. "Here you go Abby!" He put the food out in front of her and she attacked the food like it was her prey.

"Bunny!" Jamie heard Sophie shout as she hopped down the stairs. She was wearing a one piece white bunny suit with bunny ears.

Jamie smiled at his sister. She may be very hyper, but he loves her anyway. "Wow Soph, you look like a real bunny!"

"Yay!" Sophie jumps up and down smiling. "I want Jack and Autumn to see my costume!"

"Maybe they will later!" Jamie exclaimed happy at the thought to see his best friend.

Mrs. Bennett walks in the kitchen. "Who is Jack and Autumn?"

"Friends." Jaime answered knowing his mom wouldn't believe who they really were.

"Jack creates snow and Autumn looks like a princess!" Sophie exclaimed still jumping like a bunny.

Her mother laughs. "Okay..." She takes out Mac and Cheese to cook for the kids.

Sophie stops jumping and sits next to Jaime. "Jamie do you think Jack is Autumn's prince?"

Jamie laughs. "Autumn isn't a princess Soph and Jack isn't a prince, but I do think he likes her..." Jamie told Sophie remembering what Jack whispered about Autumn.

Sophie giggled. "Jack and Autumn sitting in a tree, ki-ah... Mommy how do you spell kissing?"

"Ew, Soph that's weird!" Jamie exclaimed.

Mrs. Bennett shook her head and smiled. "Kids..."

After they ate their dinner the door bell rang. Jamie ran over to answer it and picked out candy in the bucket near the door. "Trick-or-Treat!" Claude and Caleb exclaimed.

Jamie laughed at the two and threw the pieces of candy at them. They both dressed up as pirates. "Are you ready?" Claude asked.

"Yeah hold on!" Jamie ran over to his mom. "Mom, can Sophie and I go now?"

The mom laughed. "Yes, here." She handed Jack and Sophie a bag to hold their candy. "Please, look after your sister!" She called after Jamie as they ran out the door with Claude and Caleb.

They met up with Cupcake, Monty and Pippa they all went to each house to get candy. "This is so fun, I love Halloween!" Monty exclaimed.

"We already been to ten houses and my bag is already getting heavy!" Jamie complained.

"Maybe it's because you're weak!" Cupcake joked.

They all laughed at the joke except Jamie. "Hey, I'm not weak! Remember how I help defeat Pitch's Nightmare?"

"Oh yeah that was pretty awesome!" Claude exclaimed. The gang talked about that faithful night one year ago as they all went to different houses.

Unseen by the kids, Ava stayed behind them and watched Jamie and Sophie's every move. "So this is Autumn's first believers, huh?" Ava smirked evilly. "I bet she would be very upset if something happened to them..."

"It's getting late Soph, let's go home." Jamie grabbed his sister's hand.

"Okay." Sophie held onto her brother's hand.

"Bye, Jamie!" The kids waved at the two as they walked away.

They were walking down an empty street, a couple blocks away from their house. Jamie looked over between two houses and saw a shortcut to get home faster. "Sophie lets go this way."

Sophie looked over to where her brother pointed and grabbed his hand tighter. "Um, okay..." They walked down the alleyway hand in hand.

Jamie couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them and he was getting scared, but he has to control himself in front of his sister, he has to keep her safe. All he wanted was for Jack to be there with him and Sophie.

"Jamie, I'm scared..." Sophie looked up at Jamie.

"It's okay Soph, nothing bad is going to happen." Jamie told his sister in a soft voice. Just then, a gust of wind hit their faces and they could hear a distinct laugh. "W-who's there?" Jamie asked, hoping it wasn't a person from high school or someone worse, Pitch Black.

"You wouldn't know me kid!" A figure appeared in front of the kids and they both gasped in fear. "But the name is Ava Hallow, nice to meet you!" Ava walked over to the kids with her broom in one hand. She smiled down at the kids evilly. "Aw aren't you two so cute and innocent. It would be a shame if something bad happens to you..." Ava walked closer to the kids and loomed over them.

Jamie stepped in front of Sophie putting his hands out protecting her. Ava continued to move forward. "What is this? You are going to protect your sister? That is brave kid!" Jamie and Sophie backed up into the wall and have nowhere to run. "But who will protect you?"

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Please review, follow and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey lovely readers! This chapter will have a bit of swearing and violence but nothing over the top. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Autumn wake up!" Jack shook Autumn's shoulder. Autumn jerked her head up and looked at Jack confused. "You fell asleep on the window sill."

"Oh, where is everyone?" She asked looking around.

"They left hours ago." Jack looked at Autumn with a worried expression. "Are you alright? Are you feeling okay?"

Autumn let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah I'm fine I guess I was a little tired."

Jack smiled. "Here, North brought out ice cream." Jack held out Chocolate ice cream in a small cone, which Autumn didn't even know he had it until now.

"Thank you." Autumn took the ice cream as Jack sat down next to her.

"So talk to me." Jack stared at Autumn.

She licked her ice cream and looked at Jack confused. "About what?"

"Come on I know something is still bothering you." Jack said. "Is it Ava?"

"Yeah, I don't know I just think she is up to something, it's just this instinct..." Autumn said looking down at her ice cream.

Jack bumped her with his shoulder lightly. "Come on, everything will be fine!"

North came into the Globe room and smiled when he saw Autumn. "How do you like the ice cream?"

"It's good, thank you!" Autumn exclaimed. When she finished her ice cream she got up and stretched. She looked up and saw the moon glow down on her. She smiled at Manny, even though he sometimes doesn't answer her questions, she still feels safe with the moon watching over her.

** "Trust your instincts child..."**

Autumn froze and became pale... She sensed children were in danger and it had to do something with Ava. Then it hit her. "Jamie, Sophie!" She flew out the open window, ignoring the cries of North and Jack.

"Autumn, wait!" Jack called after, just about to rush after her.

"Wait Jack, look the Globe!" North shouted pointing at the Globe. Two lights in Pennsylvania where flickering.

"Oh no!" Jack flew towards the window. "Call the Guardians, now!" He flew out after Autumn at top speed.

Autumn didn't know what Ava was going to do to the kids but whatever it is she can't let anything happen to them. She could hear Jack shout out her name as he came closer and closer to her in the sky. When she hit Burgess, she didn't know where the kids where but she let the wind just take her to where they were. As she found the kids, Jamie was in front of Sophie protecting her with a determined expression while Ava was standing over them with her broom giving off lightning sparks.

"Ava!" Autumn cried and tackled Ava to the ground away from the kids.

"You bitch!" Ava shouted at Autumn. Autumn got off Ava and jumped over to the kids shielding them from harm.

"Watch your mouth Ava!" Jack landed in front of Ava with his staff pointed at her, frost spread over the staff as Jack tried controlling his anger.

"Why would you harm these children!" Autumn asked in anger.

"To get to you of course!" Ava glared at Autumn.

"Autumn, get Jamie and Sophie home!" Jack ordered. Autumn nodded and turned to the kids.

"Jamie, get on my back and hold on tight!" Jamie nodded and climbed on her back holding onto her shoulders. Autumn picked up Sophie and took off to the sky.

Ava was about to go after her until Jack shot ice at her making her slam into the wall. "You are not going anywhere..." Jack growled sending more ice at Ava.

Autumn flew Jamie and Sophie home, she dropped them off at their doorstep. "Go in your rooms and don't come out!" Autumn told the kids.

"Is Jack going to be okay?" Jamie asked scared for his friend.

"Yes, I'm going back to help him." She answered. The kids ran over to her and hugged her. She was surprised that they didn't go through her.

"Be safe..." Jamie whispered. She hugged them back and smiled.

"Don't worry." That was all she told the kids as she took off to go find Jack and Ava.

Autumn flew to the spot where she found the kids but only found ice splattered on the wall and ground. "Jack..." She quickly flew to his pond. She needs to help him. As she flew to his pond she could see Ava and Jack fighting. It was hard to tell who was winning. Jack sent out ice as Ava sent lightning bolts at him.

"Ava, stop it!" Autumn flew in front of Jack before they attacked again.

"Autumn, get back!" Jack ordered. Autumn ignored Jack and stepped closer to Ava. "Autumn, listen to me!"

Autumn continued to ignore him and bore her eyes into Ava. "You want me, you got me..." She glared darkly at Ava.

Ava was surprised how Autumn was acting, she never spoke like that. She chuckled evilly and smiled at Autumn. "Very well..." She sent a ball of lightning towards Autumn. Autumn blocked the attack by creating a shield with her leaves. "Neat trick, but that won't help you with anything..."

Jack stood and stared at Autumn as she blocked every attack from Ava. He gasped in shock at what he saw next. Leaves surrounded Autumn's body and circled around her hands and wrists. Two chakrams formed in Autumn's hands. The chakrams are rings with sharp blades at the top which have the form of leaves.

"What?" Ava stared at Autumn in shock.

"When did she-?" Jack stared at Autumn as well.

Autumn landed on the ground and got into a fighting position with her weapons in front of her. "Ava, I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice." She threw one chakram at Ava and she blocked it with her broom. Ava was surprised with Autumn's strength behind that throw and barley realized the second chakram coming after her. She moved away quickly but it gave her a small cut on her arm. Ava quickly moved out of the way as the chakrams flew back to Autumn.

Leaves circled around Autumn's hands once again and the chakrams where gone. "Ava..." Ava glared at Autumn, putting a hand on her small cut.

"Autumn, when did you learn how to fight?" Jack asked.

Autumn turned to look at Jack and smiled. "I always knew how to fight but I never used my powers for violence, not until now."

Ava laughed darkly and pointed her broom at Autumn again. "Well maybe I should try out something that I learned!" She created a large fire ball toward Autumn.

Autumn got into a defensive position, ready to block the attack but she didn't expect what was going to happen next. Ava smirked and turned the attack on Jack.

"No!" Autumn cried.

Jack froze as the fire ball came towards him, he couldn't block or move out of the way in time. Just then, Autumn stood in front of Jack and took the blow. The power of the blow caused Autumn to fly back into Jack.

Autumn shrieked at the horrible pain in her burn. She looked at it and saw her pink jacket was burnt and torn, exposing red skin covered with blisters. She bit her lip as she tried not to scream.

"Autumn..." Jack looked at the burn and felt guilty, he didn't move away in time so she was the one who took the hit.

The bells of North's sleigh erupted in the night sky. Bunny jumped out of the sleigh first to accompany Jack. He was shocked as he saw the condition Autumn was in.

North landed the sleigh, Sandy and Tooth surrounded Ava. Bunny turned to Ava and glared at her. "Care to explain what happened?" He asked angrily.

Ava laughed. "I only gave Autumn what she deserves!"

"She didn't deserve this!" Jack put Autumn down gently on the snowy ground and sent ice at Ava. Ava didn't block the ice in time so it knocked her out into the frozen pond.

"How dare you!" She yelled and was about to attack Jack but stopped when the moon shined brightly down on her. She looked up at Man in Moon in horror.

** "You have done the unforgivable..."**

"No, no please!" Light engulfed Ava's body. "You can't do this!" She cried. The light shined brighter and brighter causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they opened them Ava was gone.

"Manny can do that?" North spoke, shocked with what he just witnessed.

They all heard a painful hiss coming from behind them. Autumn tired to stand up on her feet but stumbled as she couldn't take the pain. Jack caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Don't move Autumn..." He spoke softly.

Tooth rushed over to Autumn's side, gasping as she put her hands to her mouth. "Oh Autumn, that is a bad burn!"

"Get her in the sleigh, she needs medical attention now!" North frowned.

Jack picked her up bridal style and turned to Bunny. "Go to Jamie's house and see if they are alright." Bunny nodded and hopped toward the Bennett's house. Jack sat down in the front row of the sleigh looking down at Autumn.

"Jack..." Autumn looked into Jack's eyes. Her vision was getting hazy and drowsiness took over. "It hurts..."

"I know..." Jack gently pushed back some of her hair away from her pale face but frowned when he touched her skin. Her skin was hot. Jack put his hand to her forehead and gasped. "North she's burning up!" He was panicking. "What do I do?"

North cursed in Russian. "Stay calm Jack and keep her cold!"

Jack held Autumn tighter to his chest. "Don't worry Autumn..." He whispered. "You will be okay." He said as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review, favorite and follow! **


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie and Sophie ran into their house, startling their mother. Sophie was in tears but was trying not to cry into front of her mother and Jamie tried to look brave.

"Jamie, Sophie, are you okay?" She looked over her kids with a worried expression.

"We are fine, just some kids from high school spooked us that all." Jamie lied.

Mrs. Bennett put her hands on her hips and frowned. "That's rude! Do you know them? I need to speak to their parents!" The children shook their heads and took off into their rooms. Mrs. Bennett frowned but let her kids have their space.

Bunny hopped in the snow and stopped outside the Bennett's house. He tapped his foot on the ground, creating a hole and jumping in it. He surfaced in Jamie's room and two familiar faces gawked at him.

"Bunny!" Sophie cried and ran into Bunny's arms.

Bunnymund held Sophie until her sobbing subsided. "It's okay Sophie..."

Jamie walked forward looking at Bunny with a worried expression. "Is Jack and Autumn okay?"

Bunny was hesitant to answer the boy, he didn't want to lie but he didn't want to worry them either. "Jack is safe, but Autumn was injured..."

Sophie gasped and buried her head into Bunny's fur. "Hey little ankle bitter, it isn't that bad!" Bunny tried to calm Sophie down and looked at Jamie. "She will be fine; she has Jack with her after all." Jamie nodded trusting Jack to look after their friend.

"I should get back to the Pole; I just wanted to make sure you two where safe." Bunny stepped back from Sophie.

"No, Bunny stay!" Sophie ran and held on to Bunny's leg.

"Alright just for a little while until you fall asleep." Bunny smiled and held Sophie in his arms.

Jamie climbed in his bed. "Thank you Bunny..."

Bunny nodded and sat down near the wall, holding Sophie as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Jack walked back and forth outside the emergency room inside North's Workshop. Tooth and a couple of Yeti's where treating Autumn's wound.

Sandy tried to get Jack's attention for him to relax but Jack ignored Sandy. North walked up to Jack and put a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him. Jack looked up at North with watery eyes.

"Jack, she is okay." North spoke softly.

Jack shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I know it's just, I didn't protect her."

"Jack you do many things for her, she was just returning a favor." North said. "You would've turned out worse if it was you who took the hit. She saved you."

"I know but-"

"No buts Jack, you need to relax now." North stated sternly.

The door of the emergency room opens and Tooth flew out holding Autumn's ruined jacket. "North, do you think you can make her a new jacket?"

North took the jacket and frowned. "Yes but it will take a while." He turned around and walked to his workshop.

"Does she need to wear something for now?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Tooth nodded.

"Here let her wear this." Jack took off his blue jacket and gave it to Tooth. He was only wearing a white long sleeved shirt but he didn't really care at the moment.

Tooth took the jacket and nodded. "You can come inside in a minute just hold on a moment." She flew back in the room and closed the door.

Jack waited impatiently for a couple minutes until Tooth told him to come in. Jack walked in and saw Autumn resting on a bed.

"We put some healing cream on her wound to help it heal faster." Tooth began. "She still has a fever but she may be up and around in a couple days." Jack nodded as Tooth explained things but he never took his eyes off the wounded Fall spirit. "I have to go back to the Palace, can you look after her?" Jack nodded and walked over to Autumn, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "Thanks Jack." Tooth flew out of the door, closing it behind her.

Jack looked at Autumn's sleeping form. He still felt responsible for her condition. "Autumn, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"A weak voice called back. Jack jumped slightly when Autumn spoke. He wasn't expecting her to answer, he thought she was asleep. "If you are blaming yourself for what happened, I'm going to be upset with you."

"I couldn't protect you..."

"It would've harmed you more then it harmed me." Autumn opened her eyes and looked into Jack's eyes. "It could've even killed you." Tears started to form in Autumn's eyes. "How could I live with you gone, Jack? How can I let something like that happen right in front of me?" Jack was silent and stared at Autumn as tears fell down on her cheek.

"Don't cry, Autumn..." Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Autumn grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Please promise me that you won't ever leave me?"

Jack smiled and squeezed her hand. "I promise, I will never leave you..." Autumn smiled she lay her head back down on the pillow, still holding Jack's hand.

"You should rest." Jack said. Autumn nodded and closed her eyes. Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She sighed as his cold lips cool down her fever. Jack chuckled and petted her head softly as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Jack?" Autumn spoke softly.

"Hm?" He woke up and saw Autumn smiling at him. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Autumn smiled, her fever must have gone away during the night. "And look!" She lifted up the jacket Jack let her wear to reveal her burn to be almost completely healed. Her skin way only slightly pink and the blisters had completely recovered.

"Whoa!" Jack was surprised to see how much she healed over night. "Tooth was right!" Autumn laughed and started to get up from the bed. "Autumn I think you need to rest more!"

"I'll be fine!" she stood up and examine the jacket Jack let her wear. She giggled because it was slightly big for her. "Come on let's go see North!"

They walked at North's Workshop where he was making Autumn's new jacket, instead of pink, it was an orange with beautiful leaf patterns. "Wow, it's pretty..." Autumn spoke up.

North jumped, not realizing they had came in. "Autumn, you should be resting!"

"I feel fine now!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Okay, but you have to keep it easy!" North told Autumn. She nodded and smiled. "Your jacket is ready, here." North gave Autumn the jacket.

Autumn smiled as she received it. She walked out of the room and walked into her own room so she could change. It fit her perfectly. She walked back to the workshop and smiled at North. "Thank you, I love it!"

North laughed. "I'm glad you do!"

She gave Jack his jacket and he put it back on. "Jack, how do I look?" Autumn asked with a light smile.

"You look beautiful!" Jack said looking at her. Autumn laughed and blushed. Jack realized what he said and blushed more than Autumn. "What I meant was ah-ah!" Jack stuttered. This made Autumn and North laugh even more.

"Come on; let's go see Jamie and Sophie!" Autumn exclaimed.

When Jack and Autumn got to the Bennett's house they noticed Bunny playing with them outside. Sophie was on his back and Jamie is chasing Bunny.

"Well, I guess I taught someone how to have fun!" Jack landed on the fence and grinned at Bunny.

"Jack!" The kids exclaimed and ran to Jack.

"Shouldn't you be with Autumn?" Bunny stood up high and frowned at Jack. "How is she doing?" Then all of the sudden, a pile of leafs fell on Bunny, causing him to fall back.

"I'm better than ever!" Autumn smiled down at Bunny as he got up. He glared at her which made her start laughing. Bunny stopped his glare and started laughing too.

"Autumn!" The kids ran to Autumn and tackled her.

"Ow, careful I'm a little sore." Autumn laughed, wincing at the pain a bit.

The kids started to cry into her as she held them. "Hey it's all right..." She rubbed their backs trying to calm them down.

"Bunny told us you where hurt!" Sophie cried.

"We were really worried!" Jamie exclaimed.

Autumn smiled at how the kids cared for her. "I'm here now, I'm fine."

"You even gave me a scare, mate..." Bunny spoke up. Autumn flashed him a small smile.

The children stopped crying and looked up at Autumn. "Can you play?" Sophie asked.

"Of course!" Autumn laughed. Jack let it snow over Burgess once again and everyone played and hung out.

When it was getting late, Bunnymund was the first to go and went back to his warren, Jamie and Sophie where in Jamie's room and they were watching television.

"I still think televisions are weird..." Autumn commented.

Jack laughed. "Technology is weird..."

"I don't know how you two could have lived without television and electricity!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Things where way different back then kiddo!" Autumn laughed.

"Yeah, and we didn't have nice transportation like you have today with your BMW's, Ferrari's and Lamborghini's. No we had carriages and horses!" Jack exclaimed. "Most of the time we had to walk to our destination!"

"What!" Sophie asked surprised causing Autumn and Jack to laugh.

Jamie put in the movie _"The Avengers"_ and was really into it. Sophie fell asleep on the bed and Autumn was sitting next to Jack, laughing at the funny parts.

"I like Captain America..." Autumn said with a smile. Jack gave her a look like he was jealous. Autumn laughed harder at his expression and pushed him slightly.

"Then I like Black Widow." Jack smirked. Autumn pretended to be hurt by putting her hand to her heart with a dramatic expression. They both laughed and continued to watch the movie.

"Weird..." Jamie muttered.

"Hey!" Jack and Autumn shouted.

Autumn was exhausted and she could feel drowsiness taking over once again. She wanted to keep watching the movie but her body begs to differ. Her eyes slowly close and she drifted off to sleep.

Jack was a little surprised to feel something bump into his shoulder. He looked away from the Hulk fighting Loki and saw Autumn fast asleep, resting on his shoulder. He flushed at how peaceful she looked.

"Autumn?" Jack called but it was no use, she already was fast asleep.

Jamie looked back at Jack and saw his situation. He saw how Jack was blushing about it and couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Jack snapped. Jamie looked at the two and his smirk widen. Jack rolled his eyes and his face became redder.

When the movie ended, Jamie turned it off and looked back at Jack. "Thanks for hanging out with us." He said opening up the window so Jack and Autumn can go out.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Jack said and turned to Autumn, who was still resting on Jack's shoulder. "Autumn, Autumn..." Jack gently shook her. Thinking he woke her up, he began to get up, which caused Autumn to fall on his lap.

"She must be really tired!" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah I guess." Jack gave up and picked her up bridal style. "I will just have to carry her to the Pole."

"Not like you mind though!" Jamie laughed.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Jamie smirked. "You know it's true."

"You're a pain!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm like a little brother to you so you still love me!" Jamie laughed.

Jack laughed and started to fly out the window. "Are you sure about that?"

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed as Jack flew away with Autumn in his arms.

Jack landed near his pond and stared at the moon. He began to think about all the people in his life and how he is so grateful to have them. He was too busy thinking that he didn't realize Autumn was walking up.

"Um, Jack?" Autumn looked at Jack with a blush across her face.

Jack looked at Autumn and smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Autumn asked.

"I'm taking you back to the Pole." Jack answered.

"Can we stay here for now?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled and his face flushed again. Jack set Autumn down in the snow and sat next to her. "You know, I'm glad that you are a part of my life."

"Was that what you where thinking about just now?" Autumn smiled.

"Yeah, and everyone else, but you mostly." Jack looked at Autumn with a soft smile. "You came to me and help me out when no one else did, even though you could have just gone on and ignored me."

"If I had ignored you, I would have regretted that." Jack smiled at her response. "I'm glad you are in my life too, more than anybody else."

Jack stared into Autumn's emerald eyes. He looked at her lips and couldn't help but wonder how they feel, if they brought the warmth that he craved. He felt himself get closer to Autumn and she wasn't stepping back. As their lips were about to touch, Jack waited to see if she would retreat, when she didn't he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds and Jack pulled back. He looked to see Autumn's expression, worried that she may not of liked what he just did, but she wore a smile that could light up the whole world. Jack loved that smiled. He pushed back the hair that was in front of her face and kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack rests his forehead on Autumn's forehead and smiles at her. Autumn laughs and kisses him once again. When they pull away, they smile as they looked up at Man in Moon, who is smiling down upon them.

* * *

**Thank you for all the people who read this story! I know it's pretty short but I like things like that! I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story so if you think I should, please review!**


	8. Message: New story!

**Hey everybody! This is a message tell you that I uploaded a sequel to this story and it's called Snowflakes on Autumn Leaves. Go check it out if you liked this story! Summary: ****Five years have passed since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black and he is gaining strength fast. All Pitch wants is to bring fear into the world and get revenge on Jack Frost. When he finds Jack's weakness, does he protect it, or let it go.**


End file.
